


Stingue Week 2015

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Home, Hurt, M/M, Making Up, Reunion, Snowball Fight, fight, shipping week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of the short One Shots I wrote for Stingue Week 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: White

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post my collection of oneshots for the Stingue Week here. Enjoy~! :3

“Nghhhhh…!”

A loud satisfying sound leaves Sting’s lips as he stretches his whole body towards the sky erasing a bit of the tenseness in the muscles of his back.

“Getting old already?”

The Guild Master has to smirk at the sly remark that could be heard to his left and as he finally let his gaze wander to the side he is greeted with a slight smirk decorating a rather pale face but rosy cheeks from the cold that lingered around them due to it being winter time in Fiore.

“Nah…Just a bit tired and glad to finally have a chance to get away from this boring paperwork.”

An understanding smile finds its way onto Rogues lips knowing how much and hard the blond has worked for the past few months since the Grand Magic Games to change Sabertooth to the guild it now was. After Jiemma had left everything was left in pure chaos but with the help of their friends the Twin Dragons managed to create a new home.

Stepping closer to his boyfriend their hands automatically reach for each other and their fingers intertwining a soft smile spreads on Sting’s features while burying his nose in the scarf wrapped around his neck.

Their little moment is cut in half as an excited, little voice can be heard to come nearer and neared which leads both of them to turn their heads looking at an eager, little Exceed clad in a pink, fluffy frog costume a maroon coloured cat following close behind.

“Rogue! Rogue~!”

“What is it, Frosch?” A soft, tender smile appears on the raven’s lips and Sting can’t help himself but to think how cute his mate looks smiling like that.

“Fro wants to make a snowball. How does Fro do that?”

Sting might have zoned out a bit too much while watching Rogue explaining to his little friend how to make a good and steady snowball because the next thing he remembers is being hit by said created snowball directly in the face.

A fit of giggles and stifled laughter follows as he blinks the cold, melting substance away completely taken aback from the sudden impact of snow with this face. He watches as the Shadow Dragon Slayer tries to hold his laughter back behind the back of his hand his crimson eyes shining out of amusement. 

That’s where Sting’s brain kicks in again and a devious grin stretches over his pearl white teeth.

“Oh, you~…”

Crouching down to pick up a hand full of snow the White Dragon Slayer is quick to throw the white flakes at his partner and laughs out loud as it hits him directly to the forehead.  
His boyfriend doesn’t hesitate to react and in the mere of a few minutes both of them and their Exceeds are involved in a big, ruthless snowball fight. Crunched balls out of frozen water are flying everywhere and you can see it in their faces and hear it because of their laughter that they are having the greatest fun they had have in a long time.

Just as Sting manages to get out of Rogue’s sight to hide behind one of the leafless trees luck leaves him as quick as it had reached him. One spot beneath the snow seems to be frozen and as the White Dragon Slayer takes a step forward he manages to slip on the covered ice. 

“Woh~!”

Losing his footing on the ground the young man still tries to catch himself somehow and reclaim his natural balance. Out of reflex he grabs the back of Rogue’s jacket and yanks the other down with him into the ruffled up, cold snow.

“Ah!” A surprised yelp escapes the raven’s lips as he is suddenly pulled down by an unknown force and in the matter of second and due to the tumbling flipped around so that his clothed back collides with a pile of snow.

After a few moments of recollection crimson red eyes slowly flutter open again only to meet the gaze of deep, sea blue eyes that stare back at them intensely.

No words are spoken as Rogue lays underneath Sting. It is just their eyes talking to each other as the blond’s gloved hand finds its way on the raven’s cheek gently stroking over the from the cold affected skin.

And in the blink of an eye their lips meet as the shadow dragon threads his fingers into this blonde, spiky locks hidden under beanie and closes the last distance between them. Their lips mould perfectly against each other tasting the others sweet aroma and enjoying the warmth that was spreading in their hearts.

After what felt like an eternity Sting slowly pulls back and rubbs his nose affectionately against his mates as a soft chuckle leaves said man’s lips.

“Dork!”

A single word that holds so many emotions in it left Rogue’s lips before a sudden shiver goes down his spine and he can feel himself running cold from lying in the snow for too long already. Sting seems to notice the slight trembling of his lover as he sits up on his knees and holds out his hand for the other to take it.

“How about we go home and make ourselves some hot chocolate with marshmallows before we cuddle together with Lector and Frosch on the couch?”

Grabbing hold of the Guild Master’s hand Rogue is swiftly pulled to his feet for a short moment struggling to keep his balance, before suddenly an arm wraps around his waist and pulls him against a warm chest. He can feel Sting’s warm breath against his ear as the young man whispers:

“And who knows…If you’re still cold I’m sure there’s also another way to warm you up~…Hey!”

Hearing those words a bright blush spreads across the shadow dragon’s cheeks as his hands shots up and drags the light blue beanie down over the now protesting male’s eyes while muttering: “You seriously need help with your thoughts, Sting Eucliffe.”  
A heartfelt laugh leaves the white dragons lips as he fixes the beanie on his head before following his clearly embarrassed mate pecking his cheek softly while finding the others hand to hold it firmly.

“I love you too, babe~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lovely One Shot for this dorks~! <3


	2. Day Two: Fight

Crash

Every member of Sabertooth jolts awake with attention as a loud crashing sound can be heard from upstairs and only seconds later a loud bang sounds through the guild.

“I AM SO DONE WITH YOU, STING EUCLIFFE!!”

“NO, ROGUE…PLEASE WAIT!”

“NO?! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“ROGUE!”

All of the people eyes’ attention are drawn to the stairs as a seemingly furious Rogue dashes down into the guild hall followed by a desperate Sting who tries to stop his boyfriend by grabbing his wrist but it is immediately yanked away.

“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands!”

“Rogue…Please, you have to believe me! It wasn’t meant how I said it.”

“Oh really? How was it meant then?”

Minerva is looking at the quarrelling couple with a raised eyebrow before turning her gaze at Rufus who is reading a book next to her. “Do you have any idea what these two are quarrelling about?” The Memory Make mage lifts his gaze to look at the two men before looking up at the young lady. “I have no memory of why these two would fight. But I remember Rogue having nightmares again and being rather emotional for the last days. Anything could’ve triggered it I’d say.” The space mage slowly nods understanding the situation better now before letting her gaze wander back to the two bickering love birds.

“I MEANT to say that you are just a bit…over emotional today.”

“Over emotional…Over emotional…Over emotional?! Should I just act casually and like nothing happened after all the nightmares I had?! I might not show many emotions sometimes, but I’m still a human being?! For fucks sake?!”

Clearly feeling insecure as everyone could see in the guild master’s eyes he seems to search for words to say but is unable to find any as he suddenly grabs Rogue’s arm and pulls him closer to his body with the other male struggling against the firm hold.

“No! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me! You bas-Mh!”

The hysterical Shadow Dragon Slayer is abruptly silenced as his lips are captured in a desperate, but at the same time sweet kiss. Abruptly the raven’s hands are finding their way onto Sting’s chest and try to push him away, but he can feel himself getting weaker and weaker with every second that passes until he finally melts into the kiss.

A relieved sigh escapes Yukino’s lips as she clearly can see that the tension between those two is decreasing and a pink aura is already surrounding them again. Though Sting might get carried a little away as suddenly a little moan can be heard from Rogue. But instead of confusion it draws a laugh from every member present as Orga shouts in amusement:

“Get a room you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...*clutches heart* To write them fight really does hurt! ;~;


	3. Day Three: Comfort

The sound of little drums could be heard as heavy rain pouring from the sky fell against windows of the houses in town. Behind one of those windows dull, crimson red eyes followed tiny rain drops that slid down the smooth glass separating them from the outer world.

A heavy sigh escaped the young man’s lips as he leaned his head against the cold surface remaining in his seated position on the window ledge. He didn’t want to move at all. Every meaning to do so seemed to be lost as he wrapped both arms around himself seeking comfort in his own warmth. But the world seemed cold and empty today.

“…Rogue?”

Crimson orbs shifted slowly to look at the man standing in the doorway his eyebrows drawn together in worry as tousled, unruly hair fell over tired, but seemingly concerned deep blue irises. Rogue tried everything to force a little smile onto his lips for the other man but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Too fresh and too clear were the memories of his nightmares that had plagued him this night.

After waking up for the second time panting and sweating while tears poured down his cheeks and his breath had quickened to a pace where only short amounts of air filled his lungs before quickly leaving them again in pure panic. He couldn’t take it anymore at that moment and without waking the blonde right beside him he left their shared bed.

He couldn’t bring himself to wake Sting up who looked so peaceful and had a little smile resting on his softened features. The current Guild Master of Sabertooth already had enough worries having to deal with the council when their guild members damaged others property on jobs.

~

Seeing the dull colour of his lover’s eyes the young Eucliffe didn’t need to ask what was wrong. Instead a tender smile found its way on his lips as he strode over to his partner’s side crouching down to the other’s eye level.

“A nightmare again?”

A light nod was all that he got as an answer.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

This time a shake of the head followed which triggered a sigh to fall from Sting’s lips but he hadn’t expected anything else. Rogue was always one to keep quiet about his nightmares at first. He needed time and Sting was willing to give it to him.

The guild master settled himself down on the ledge after the raven let his legs dangle of the edge wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s slightly shivering form and pulling him close. He could feel Rogue burying his nose in the crook of his neck and only moments later quiet sobs reached his ears while warm, bitter tears stained his tanned skin.

No words were said for the next few minutes. It was only Sting holding Rogue close to his body drawing small, comforting circles on his back while threading his fingers through the lose strands of jet black hair placing sweet, short kisses alongside his lover’s skin who held onto his clothes like his life depended on it to not drown in his own misery.

~

After letting everything out that had bothered Rogue for the last few hours he slowly calmed down and his sobs died out soon while he was still leaning onto Sting for support. He could feel the other’s curiosity. That he wanted to know what happened in his nightmares. But he didn’t ask and for this the shadow dragon was glad because Sting didn’t pressure him but would wait until he himself was ready to speak about it.

“Are you feeling a bit better, Rogue?”

Heavy eyelids lifted so he could look up into worried, deep blue irises and a small, almost not visible smile spread on his lips as he whispered: “Yes…thank you for comforting me…and not pressuring me…” A finger under his chin led him to meet his boyfriend’s gaze once more before letting his eyelids fall shut as he was enveloped in a sweet, tender kiss.

“I’m always here for you, babe…And I would never pressure you into anything. You decide when you’re ready to tell me…As for the time being I am here to support you.”

Those words whispered against his lips caused Rogue’s heart to melt. He seriously didn’t deserve Sting sometimes. He had to put up with so much regarding his nightmares and how fragile the raven was after living through them. But despite everything the white dragon always had been by his side and this thought alone caused a single tear to slide down his cheek which was quickly wiped away by Sting as Rogue answered in a hushed tone:

“Thank you, Sting…I really don’t deserve you…”

“Yes you do…You do, Rogue!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really hurt me to write! ;w; I hate to see my two lovelies sad, so glad they have eachother to comofort them! :3


	4. Day Four: Home

“Come on! Turn green!”

Normally Rogue Cheney wasn’t quite that impatient, but today was different. He had to be on time at his destination and every damn traffic light seemed to want to prevent him from making it in time. Feeling nervous and also slightly annoyed he drummed an irregular rhythm with his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. 

His eyes were fixated on the mocking red colour of the traffic light until a murmured “Finally!” left his lips with the lights finally switching to green. His foot smashed down onto the gas pedal to continue his path along the road.

Ten minutes later Rogue finally reached his destination and after finding a proper place to park he could feel the excitement rising inside of him as he looked at the huge building before him. A sign let you know that this was the “Fiore International Airport” and with quick steps the raven made his way inside.

Entering the airport he only needed a few glances to find the way to the arrival area after he had made sure which gate the airplane would arrive. Biting down on his bottom lip he couldn’t suppress the smile which was spreading on his features thinking about who he was going to see again in a matter of minutes after more than one year.

~

His heart started to beat even faster as he saw on the scoreboard that the plane has landed and every moment the passengers would enter the arriving area.

As the first people strode through the gates his eyes shot up and he tried to look for a familiar head of blonde hair or the glimpse of a unique glistening earring. But the person he searched for was nowhere in sight even after almost every passenger seemed to have entered the area. His shoulders slumped with a sigh of defeat.

“Rogue…?”

Whipping his head around instantly his gaze locked with a questioning stare of bright blue eyes that he would recognize anywhere.

“Sting…? Sting!”

Nothing could hold the raven back anymore after a bright, familiar grin spread on the blonde’s lips, so the young man launched forward and threw his arms around his long absent boyfriend. The only thing said man could do was letting his backpack fall to the ground and catch Rogue safely in his arms with a heartfelt laugh.

Whirling around to not lose his balance Sting could feel fingers digging into his shoulders and tears falling onto the exposed skin on his neck. Tears also gathered in his eyes as he finally got to look into those crimson orbs that he had missed so much and held so many emotions right now. Weaving his fingers into those jet black locks he closed the gap between them and a spark seemed to set free in both of their hearts as it felt like a firework exploding inside of them.

Almost desperately Rogue tried to get even closer to Sting while tears were streaming down both of their cheeks and they couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Those smiles didn’t leave their lips as they slowly parted for air to gaze into each other’s eyes their voices only a mere whisper.

“I’m home, Rogue!”

“Welcome home, Sting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are together again after a year apart! \\(;w;)/


	5. Day Five + Day Six: Master & Past

“Mhh…”

A slight groan can be heard in a darkened room as crimson red orbs slowly open to the still early hours of a new day. Not even the sun has risen to this point. But Rogue Cheney, a 21-year old college student, couldn’t think of any more sleep right now as he feels something tugging on the shirt of his pyjama and a low purr rings through the quiet.

Rubbing his still sleepy eyes for a moment the young man finally lets his gaze wander to the side and a fond smile finds the way onto his lips as he is met with the resting face of a certain asleep blonde teenager.

Now…

There would be nothing extraordinary about this if it wouldn’t be for two fluffy cat ears resting laid back on his head while a tail was securely wrapped around Rogue’s waist. Lifting his hand resting on the teenager’s back Rogue let his finger’s wander through those silky blond strands.

He still could remember the first day he met this remarkable creature.

~

“Yukino? What…Who is this?”

With a raised eyebrow a 20-year old Rogue gazed at his best friend or more at the human (?) behind her which held tight onto her hand and looked around the hallways in awe with a tail (!) swaying behind his back and two cat (!) ears perked up in interest. The white haired girl smiled shyly at him while seeming to search for the right words.

“Well…y-you see…How can I say this?”

With a sigh Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose and made a thinking gesture with his hand while muttering. “Just tell me who he is and why exactly you are here at 4am in the morning…”

“R-Right…” Her delicate voice was filled with uncertainty as she took a deep breath and nodded slightly. “His name is Sting and…as you might see he is not practically like us…” He gave her a small nod for acknowledgement. “And the reason why I’m here is because…I want to ask you to take him in!”

“…What?”

“To take him in. Rogue…I know you just started college and are starting to get used to your new life…But I beg you. Please take him in! If someone else would find him…I-I don’t know what they would do to him and he is not ready to live on his own. He barely understands our language and…his mind is like that of a child. I-I just…I didn’t think when I brought him away from there…P-Please don’t ask what happened it would be too complicated to explain an-“

“Yukino!!”

She halted in her words and looked up at the young raven in question her voice dropping into a low, calm tone. “Y-Yes?” Another sigh left Rogue’s lips as he rubbed his temples and couldn’t believe what he was about to do…

“…I’ll take him in!”

“W-What?”

“I said. I’ll take him in.”

“You will? Oh my god thank you so much, Rogue!” Her face brightened this instant she realized that Rogue had said “Yes” to her request as he was suddenly hugged by the smaller woman. After returning the hug a bit shy and uncomfortable he watched as Yukino approached the cat boy.

By softly tugging on his hand she made him look at her in question before smiling reassuringly she led him in her best friend’s direction. Curious, bright blue eyes looked up at him as he stood a bit hunched down behind Yukino.

“Sting! I want you to meet, Rogue. He’s going to take care of you from now on.”

Her voice was slow and soft as she explained this to the blonde teenager who seemed to understand what she meant as he slowly emerged from behind her back and carefully stepped closer. His nose slightly curled as he seemed to sniff the air and the next thing that happened took Rogue by a whole lot of a surprise.

Without any further ado the quiet blonde suddenly launched himself onto Rogue wrapping his arms around the shocked male and began to….purr?

“Aww, he already likes you.” A giggle escaped Yukino as Rogue looked down at the other male who snuggled his cheek against the raven’s chest. Letting a sigh slip past his lips he occasionally gave in and patted the blond, spiky locks.

Seemed like he had a new roommate now.

~

Awakening from his past memories Rogue opens his crimson hues ones again and gazes up onto the ceiling until he hears quiet rustling beside him and someone’s nose is nestled in the crook of his neck.

“Master…Why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare again?”

Sting’s voice is filled with sleep which showed that he isn’t fully awake yet and also his eyes give it away as they gaze up at him barely opened. A quiet chuckle leaves the older males lips as his fingers slide to the base of one of the smooth cat ears to scratch the soft fur there.

“I just couldn’t sleep anymore. Don’t worry, Sting! And…how often have I told you to call me Rogue? I’m not your Master. You are a free being.”

His voice holds nothing but pure affection for the male lying by his side as low, satisfied purrs escape said man’s throat his eyes closed in a bliss and the tip of his tails tickling Rogue’s leg while swaying.

“I know…You are not like them…Never were.”

A sad smile finds his way onto the raven’s features as he remembers the day he learned of Sting’s history and how he got the scars decorating his tanned skin. It makes him upset and sick to know that humans can be so cruel. Biting down on his lower lip he has to hold back the tears that are about to fall from his eyes.

“Mh!”

A surprised, slightly strangled noise escapes as his lips are suddenly claimed in a sweet, innocent kiss and warm finger tips are wiping the tears about to coat his cheeks away. Leaving a hand on the back of the blonde’s neck he draws the other closer to deepen the kiss sighing in satisfaction. Their lips move perfectly against each other spreading a warm, loving feeling in their chests as both of their mouth corners point slightly upwards.

Only after a little eternity they slowly part Rogue leaning his forehead affectionately against Sting’s. With the knuckles of his fingers the raven caresses his lover’s cheek while whispering in a hushed voice.

“I couldn’t be gladder that Yukino decided to bring you here.”

“Me neither, Master.”

“Sting!”

“Haha…I love you, Rogue…”

“I love you too, you hyperactive kitten.”

They both erupt into laughter after this before huddling together once more to just enjoy the others company until both of them have to get up. Their intertwined hands laid between them as a symbol that nothing could separate them ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~, so this is an AU that has been "bugging" my mind for a few weeks now and I didn't know how to put it into words. But~ Stingue Week and these two prompts helped me greatly. I hope you and enjoy~ it! :3 And thank you all so much for all the kudos on my work! <3


End file.
